Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/23 June 2018
22:55:49 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 22:55:59 ~ LexiColdFlare ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:56:07 LexiColdFlare: Lel 22:56:41 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:57:10 Jake el mago: ... 22:57:20 ~ LexiColdFlare ha salido del chat. ~ 22:57:48 Sugar-coated Neptune: Me entero de la existencia del a Isla de Man también 22:57:50 Sugar-coated Neptune: de la* 22:57:56 Jake el mago: Ah si 22:57:58 ~ LexiColdFlare ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:58:00 Sugar-coated Neptune: Y de Guernsey 22:58:00 ~ LexiColdFlare ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:58:01 Jake el mago: esa isla entre gran bretaña e irlanda 22:58:13 LexiColdFlare: Inteligente 22:58:14 Sugar-coated Neptune: Probablemente de Kiribati también (? 22:58:23 Jake el mago: Pacifico (?) 22:58:25 Jake el mago: Que prefieren? Llevar un enorme abrigo de cuerpo completo en el Desierto del Sahara o solo llevar traje de baño en el Polo sur? 22:58:38 LexiColdFlare: Abrigo en el sahara 22:58:38 Sugar-coated Neptune: Lo del Polo Sur 22:58:46 Sugar-coated Neptune: Prefiero morir de frío que de calor 22:58:55 Paper Kirby 2390: Abrigo 22:58:57 Sugar-coated Neptune: Con el frío te puedes calentar fácilmente, quitarte el calor es más complicado 22:59:04 LexiColdFlare: Segun tengo entendido los que viven en el desierto llevan muchas ropas para protegerse del sol 22:59:09 Paper Kirby 2390: x2 22:59:21 LexiColdFlare: xd 22:59:31 Jake el mago: Pero son ropas comodas, delgadas y blancas. 22:59:32 Sugar-coated Neptune: No me atrevo a sancocharme en medio del sol con un abrigo 22:59:38 Jake el mago: yo digo llevar un abrigo de invierno en el sahara 22:59:47 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 22:59:49 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:59:57 LexiColdFlare: x2 22:59:59 Sugar-coated Neptune: Por eso 23:00:15 Vapormyst: ok recuerdenme que termine cave story 23:00:20 Sugar-coated Neptune: No me atrevo a sancocharme en medio del sol con un abrigo 23:00:26 Sugar-coated Neptune: Quitarse el calor de encima es más difícil 23:00:40 Sugar-coated Neptune: En cambio, si tienes frío, es más fácil quitarte el frío 23:01:04 LexiColdFlare: ¿Cómo te lo quitas en traje de baño? 23:01:06 Vapormyst: si tienes frio nomás te bañas en un volcán 23:01:21 Sugar-coated Neptune: Haces ejercicio (? 23:01:31 LexiColdFlare: Si tienes frio yo te caliento prra 7u7 23:01:36 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:01:47 Sugar-coated Neptune: ...Morph 23:01:51 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:01:53 Vapormyst: LexiColdFlare 23:01:57 LexiColdFlare: Que 23:02:00 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:02:04 Vapormyst: deja de quitarme el trabajo. 23:02:07 Sugar-coated Neptune: bigMORPH 23:02:23 LexiColdFlare: eh no te entiendo 23:02:24 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:02:35 Vapormyst: Aquí el único acosador soy yo. 23:02:51 LexiColdFlare: Etto... ok. 23:03:11 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 23:03:18 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:03:24 Paper Kirby 2390: . 23:03:32 LexiColdFlare: Pero ahora mismo estoy en españa y hace un calor que te kgas asi que justo ahora mejor polo sur 23:03:40 LexiColdFlare: Paper 1/3 (? 23:04:02 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 23:04:39 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 19:09:45 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:09:47 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:09:48 Sugar-coated Neptune: Hazlo de Bután (???????? 19:09:51 Rose's Ghostheaven: lol 19:09:51 Jake el mago: Lancen el dado 19:09:51 Sugar-coated Neptune: No, de Mayotte 19:09:55 Rose's Ghostheaven: !roll d18 19:09:56 HackMew: @Rose's Ghostheaven Tiro un dado de 18 caras... resultado:b 6 /b 19:09:57 Sugar-coated Neptune: ...De la Isla de Man (? 19:09:59 Sugar-coated Neptune: NO 19:10:03 Jake el mago: Mayotte no es una isla de las comoras? 19:10:06 Sugar-coated Neptune: De Turkmekistán (???? 19:10:08 Mereshi: Eri de donde será la tuya? 19:10:11 Sugar-coated Neptune: Rusia 19:10:13 Sugar-coated Neptune: (zafiro) 19:10:17 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 19:10:26 Mereshi: Que se llame Zabivaka 19:10:28 Mereshi: (? 19:10:36 Jake el mago: Es el de Sonic 19:10:38 Jake el mago: aburrido (?) 19:10:41 Paper Kirby 2390: !roll d18 19:10:41 Sugar-coated Neptune: Lo siento no se llama así (? 19:10:44 Jake el mago: Pasare mejor el de Armando (?) 19:10:44 Rose's Ghostheaven: lol rip william 19:10:50 Rose's Ghostheaven: SÍ 19:10:51 Rose's Ghostheaven: EL DE ARMANDO 19:10:51 Paper Kirby 2390: Después el 11 (? 19:10:55 Mereshi: Dale lol 19:11:05 Paper Kirby 2390: mosiojts,j 19:11:05 Jake el mago: Que paso exactamente? (?) 19:11:07 Jake el mago: Los gustos? 19:11:09 Rose's Ghostheaven: se espantó 19:11:10 Paper Kirby 2390: Seh 19:11:11 Mereshi: Todo (? 19:11:16 Sugar-coated Neptune: Todo todito todo 19:11:21 Mereshi: Hasta la forma de cagar 19:11:23 Sugar-coated Neptune: no 19:11:24 Sugar-coated Neptune: eco 19:11:25 Mereshi: (? 19:11:28 Paper Kirby 2390: Y sus ganas de asesinar, ser asesinado y MM 19:11:28 Sugar-coated Neptune: espera eso no está escrito 19:11:29 Sugar-coated Neptune: k 19:11:30 Sugar-coated Neptune: (??????? 19:11:30 Jake el mago: Gustos: Fantasia oscura, pasear, dibujar, cine noir, analisis de temas contemporaneos 19:11:44 Sugar-coated Neptune: qué elegante 19:11:46 Paper Kirby 2390: Leí patear en vez de pasear 19:11:47 Rose's Ghostheaven: cine noir 19:11:54 Jake el mago: Disgustos: Chicarron, ad hominem y demas falacias, el genero romantico, el fanatismo, los superheroes 19:11:59 Sugar-coated Neptune: chicharrón* 19:11:59 Jake el mago: chicharrron* 19:12:06 Sugar-coated Neptune: como se 19:12:07 Sugar-coated Neptune: atreve 19:12:09 Rose's Ghostheaven: no le gusta el chicharrón 19:12:10 Sugar-coated Neptune: >:( 19:12:11 Rose's Ghostheaven: pecado 19:12:12 Paper Kirby 2390: baia baia 19:12:15 Sugar-coated Neptune: Tremendo pecado 19:12:17 Mereshi: Fantasia Oscura 19:12:18 Rose's Ghostheaven: ostión los superhéroes 19:12:23 Mereshi: 50 Fantasías Oscuras 19:12:31 Sugar-coated Neptune: Dile no al odio de superhéroes (?? 19:12:32 Paper Kirby 2390: No le gustan los comics, él hace telenovelas 5 estrellas 19:12:35 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha salido del chat. ~ 19:12:43 Jake el mago: A ver, pasare lo que puso en asesinar y eso 19:12:52 Sugar-coated Neptune: owo? 19:12:56 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:13:00 Mereshi: T-T-The light is coming to give back everything the darkness stole 19:13:01 Jake el mago: Asesino: 2 19:13:04 Jake el mago: Victima: 6 19:13:08 Paper Kirby 2390: (thinking) 19:13:09 Jake el mago: Sobreviviente: 8 19:13:15 Jake el mago: Traidor: 1 19:13:16 Rose's Ghostheaven: y no sobrevivió 19:13:16 Sugar-coated Neptune: pfffff 19:13:18 Jake el mago: Mente Maestra: 1 19:13:19 Mereshi: lol 19:13:25 Paper Kirby 2390: bueno, ese 6 19:13:27 Sugar-coated Neptune: Luego pasa el mío (? 19:13:28 Paper Kirby 2390: Lo logró 19:13:41 Rose's Ghostheaven: pasa el de yoshi mejor-- 19:14:07 Paper Kirby 2390: Qué más había 19:14:12 Paper Kirby 2390: Ah, las preguntas estas 19:14:17 Paper Kirby 2390: Con respuestas raras 19:14:22 Paper Kirby 2390: O difíciles 19:14:25 Jake el mago: Dice que si ve a la persona que mas odia morir esta mal, por que el odio te corrompe... Pero dijo que si se diera el caso lo disfrutaria con cotufas y todo 19:14:33 Yukine's Odyssey: Jake, hazlas. 19:14:41 Yukine's Odyssey: Que tengo que salir. (? 19:14:41 Paper Kirby 2390: (derp) 19:14:44 Jake el mago: "Te importa tu familia" Por supuesto que me importa 19:14:48 Jake el mago: Aburrido (?) 19:14:50 Paper Kirby 2390: xD 19:14:55 Mereshi: loool 19:14:58 Sugar-coated Neptune: Oye no Eso es bueno 19:15:01 Sugar-coated Neptune: >:( 19:15:02 Jake el mago: Cual crees que es tu peor defecto" No poder levantarme temprano 19:15:07 Paper Kirby 2390: xDDD 19:15:09 Sugar-coated Neptune: tiene síndrome de rose 19:15:18 Jake el mago: Vacaciones: invierno 19:15:21 Rose's Ghostheaven: jajaj igualito a mí-- 19:15:25 Sugar-coated Neptune: oye sí 19:15:27 Sugar-coated Neptune: invierno 19:15:34 Jake el mago: cafeteria: Cachito de jamon o una buena arepa 19:15:38 Rose's Ghostheaven: HOLY F 19:15:38 Sugar-coated Neptune: COÑOOOOO 19:15:40 Rose's Ghostheaven: EL CACHITO 19:15:40 Sugar-coated Neptune: BUENA 19:15:46 Mereshi: Yo en gustos y disgustos puse puras tonterías 19:15:49 Sugar-coated Neptune: El cachito es el desayuno top tier 19:15:52 Paper Kirby 2390: Viva, arepas 19:15:54 Mereshi: Y las empanadas??' 19:16:02 Rose's Ghostheaven: cachito de jamón top tier 19:16:16 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:16:21 Paper Kirby 2390: No había una pregunta de sacrificarse? 19:16:23 Sugar-coated Neptune: Disculpen pero Pastelito > Cachito > Tequeño > Empanada > Arepa 19:16:24 Sugar-coated Neptune: (?????? 19:16:32 Rose's Ghostheaven: todos esos son buenos aweona 19:16:36 Jake el mago: A ver, pasare el de himeka (?) 19:16:37 Yukine's Odyssey: >Tacos. (? 19:16:40 Sugar-coated Neptune: Todos son buenos 19:16:52 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:16:53 Sugar-coated Neptune: Pero creo que la arepa la puse de último porque hay un ejército de Harina Pan en mi casa 19:16:55 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:16:57 Sugar-coated Neptune: Y estaba comiendo arepa todos los días 19:16:57 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:16:57 Jake el mago: Disgustos: Insectos, objetos puntiagudos, objetos fragiles, tinta, stickers 19:17:05 Sugar-coated Neptune: a 19:17:07 Mereshi: Eri 19:17:08 Sugar-coated Neptune: ese es el mío? 19:17:09 Sugar-coated Neptune: asd 19:17:10 Mereshi: Y las papitas??? 19:17:12 Jake el mago: Si 19:17:15 Sugar-coated Neptune: pues (?? 19:17:19 Sugar-coated Neptune: No recuerdo lo de stickers 19:17:20 Paper Kirby 2390: Hay muchos insectos en las plantas-- 19:17:22 Sugar-coated Neptune: Creo que fue al azar 19:17:33 Mereshi: Que tipo de tinta? 19:17:38 Jake el mago: Dice que se sentiria mal si ve al que mas odia morir 19:17:47 Rose's Ghostheaven: qué emotiva 19:17:50 Sugar-coated Neptune: yea 19:17:51 Rose's Ghostheaven: jajaj mátenla- 19:17:58 Paper Kirby 2390: Aaaahhh, pero cuando quería que mataran a Ascot-- 19:17:58 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:17:59 Paper Kirby 2390: Okno 19:18:00 Jake el mago: "Crees que les importas a ellos?" Les importo mucho, la verdad 19:18:04 Paper Kirby 2390: Creo que ni deseó eso 19:18:05 Rose's Ghostheaven: holy shit 19:18:08 Mereshi: loool 19:18:08 Sugar-coated Neptune: (mariothinking) 19:18:13 ~ Jammin' Jelly ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:18:14 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:18:16 Paper Kirby 2390: ciao 19:18:17 Sugar-coated Neptune: Y los gustos? 19:18:17 Mereshi: ohno 19:18:19 Jake el mago: "Cual crees que es tu peor defecto?" Diria que cuando me enojo... eheh... 19:18:21 Mereshi: Me raje la pierna con un clavo 19:18:24 Jake el mago: Al final resulto cierto 19:18:26 Jake el mago: (?) 19:18:26 Mereshi: Me desangro haaalp-- 19:18:29 Sugar-coated Neptune: Jake 19:18:33 Rose's Ghostheaven: OSTIÓN JOLTS ESTÁS VIVO 19:18:33 Sugar-coated Neptune: Te faltaron los gustos de Himeka 19:18:37 Jake el mago: Vacaciones: Playa 19:18:38 Mereshi: Creo que me caben 10 . 19:18:40 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:18:43 Jake el mago: Cafeteria: Huevos revueltos 19:18:49 Mereshi: Y cocidos? 19:18:51 Paper Kirby 2390: Sin ketchup 19:18:52 Paper Kirby 2390: (?) 19:18:53 Mereshi: Y LOS FRITOS?? 19:18:58 Yukine's Odyssey: Sin catsun* 19:18:59 Yukine's Odyssey: /? 19:18:59 Jake el mago: Gustos: Las flores, objetos pequeños, esculturas, cajas de musica, peluches 19:18:59 Sugar-coated Neptune: Déjenla (?? 19:19:03 Jammin' Jelly: ok oficialmente estoy libre de clases (??? 19:19:05 Mereshi: La Flora 19:19:07 Mereshi: Es lesbiana confirmed-- 19:19:08 Paper Kirby 2390: Estrellados god tier 19:19:17 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:19:21 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:19:22 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:19:26 Yukine's Odyssey: buebito sin catsun. uwu 19:19:34 Sugar-coated Neptune: Yo me como los huevos con ketchup 19:19:36 Sugar-coated Neptune: >:( 19:19:41 Colorado Coloradus: r.a.p este es el rap del anime 19:19:43 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: a ber a ber k andan asiendo 19:19:43 Jake el mago: En su historia dijo que le caia mal alguien que le hacia buylling a los demas 19:19:54 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:19:55 Yukine's Odyssey: sAurora. 19:19:56 Sugar-coated Neptune: Yo ni recuerdo la historia de Himeka 19:19:58 Sugar-coated Neptune: Soy tonta (feliz) 19:20:00 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:20:01 Paper Kirby 2390: Qué decía la historia de Armando 19:20:02 Jake el mago: defecto: confia mucho 19:20:02 Mereshi: Te los comes con katchup? uf 19:20:10 Jake el mago: nada interesante 19:20:14 Paper Kirby 2390: aw 19:20:18 Jake el mago: Que la pena de su pais, que par ayudar su familia hizo novelas 19:20:20 Jake el mago: bla bla bla (?) 19:20:23 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:20:24 Paper Kirby 2390: Ah (?) 19:20:29 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: y esas mierdas 19:20:29 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:20:39 Sugar-coated Neptune: Sigue con Himeka (? 19:20:40 Jake el mago: A ver... Mirare el de otro 19:20:43 Sugar-coated Neptune: ya va 19:20:44 Sugar-coated Neptune: te faltó 19:20:48 Paper Kirby 2390: El 11 19:20:49 Sugar-coated Neptune: la vaina de víctima asesino 19:20:50 Paper Kirby 2390: El 11! 19:20:54 Sugar-coated Neptune: etc 19:20:58 Jake el mago: Asesino: 4 19:21:00 Jammin' Jelly: ok decidi mirar por unos minutos y adaptarme pero sigo sin entender que pasa. 19:21:01 Jammin' Jelly: (?????? 19:21:02 Jake el mago: Victima: 7 19:21:06 Jake el mago: Sobreviviente: 5 19:21:10 Jake el mago: Traidor: 2 19:21:15 Jake el mago: Mente Maestra: 1 19:21:18 Sugar-coated Neptune: A mi me sorprendió que fuera sobreviviente 19:21:23 Mereshi: Pasa el de Flora (? 19:21:30 Jake el mago: Vale 19:21:39 Sugar-coated Neptune: Jolts 19:21:44 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:21:45 Paper Kirby 2390: Pero el próximo al azar con dadooooo 19:21:46 Sugar-coated Neptune: Jake está viendo los formularios del pasado Dangansaga (? 19:21:51 Mereshi: No recuerdo nada del de Flora 19:21:55 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:21:58 Paper Kirby 2390: Si no para qué el boooot. Dado! Dado! 19:22:08 Jake el mago: Gustos: Videojuegos, Mangas, boinas, tecnologia, armas blancas 19:22:17 Rose's Ghostheaven: armas blancas 19:22:18 Mereshi: Armas blancas 19:22:20 Rose's Ghostheaven: lo típico de mere 19:22:21 Mereshi: Porque es racista (? 19:22:23 Jake el mago: Disgustos: Anime, armas de fuego, libros, maquilaje, accesorios femeninos 19:22:25 Yukine's Odyssey: La puta. (? 19:22:25 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:22:26 Paper Kirby 2390: Qué son arams blancas 19:22:28 Paper Kirby 2390: armas* 19:22:31 Yukine's Odyssey: Roma. 19:22:32 Rose's Ghostheaven: bueno odio a flora 19:22:33 Yukine's Odyssey: Cuchillos. 19:22:35 Jake el mago: las que no son armas de fuego 19:22:35 Rose's Ghostheaven: me gusta todo lo que le disgusta 19:22:35 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:22:38 Yukine's Odyssey: navajas. 19:22:41 Mereshi: Con armas blancas se divierte mas 19:22:42 Paper Kirby 2390: Oooohhhh 19:22:46 Jammin' Jelly: len esas son armas comunes 19:22:47 Sugar-coated Neptune: flora es sifrina 19:22:54 Sugar-coated Neptune: sifrina weeb 19:22:54 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: ¿Cuales eras los gustos y disgustos de Armando que no me acuerdo? 19:22:57 Mereshi: Puedes sentir la sangre en tu arma 19:23:02 Mereshi: Puedes sentir como la victima muere en tu sman--- 19:23:04 Sugar-coated Neptune: a armando no le gusta el chicharrón 19:23:05 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:23:06 Sugar-coated Neptune: por eso se murió 19:23:07 Jake el mago: Cachito de jamon 19:23:07 Sugar-coated Neptune: >:( 19:23:07 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:23:18 Yukine's Odyssey: Armando cabeza de tetera 19:23:19 Jammin' Jelly: a ver voy a buscar arma blanca en google 19:23:22 Mereshi: continúa (? 19:23:31 Mereshi: Armas Blancas son cuchillos y esas weas 19:23:37 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:23:38 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: len te voy a encontrar junto a rose y juro que te haré algo 19:23:42 Jake el mago: Familia: Si yo les importara quiza me importarian mas, pero solo me importa lo justo 19:23:43 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:23:46 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:23:50 Yukine's Odyssey: No. 19:23:58 Mereshi: k 19:23:58 Mereshi: No entiendo esa respuesta 19:23:59 Mereshi: K 19:24:04 Jake el mago: Muere quien mas odia: Me alegraria un poco 19:24:04 Paper Kirby 2390: lol 19:24:04 Yukine's Odyssey: sI Lo HaGO PrimErO (c8) 19:24:10 Yukine's Odyssey: (??? 19:24:12 Mereshi: Un poco mucho (? 19:24:13 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:24:18 Jake el mago: Peor defecto: Mi temperamento 19:24:23 Jake el mago: Vacaciones: Invierno 19:24:25 Mereshi: wat 19:24:29 Mereshi: Cuál temperament-- 19:24:30 Jake el mago: Cafeteria: Postres 19:24:37 Mereshi: 'Postres' la sifrina 19:24:41 Jake el mago: Adicional: Es sonambula 19:24:41 Paper Kirby 2390: Temperamento si estuvo bien feliz todos los juicios (? 19:24:42 Jake el mago: k 19:24:48 Mereshi: Es sonambula K 19:24:50 Mereshi: (feliz) 19:24:50 Sugar-coated Neptune: La que se come el milhojas (? 19:24:56 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:24:56 Paper Kirby 2390: Mató por accidente 19:25:00 Jake el mago: Dice que trabaja medio tiempo en una cafeteria 19:25:05 Sugar-coated Neptune: NO SÍ 19:25:06 Sugar-coated Neptune: LA MAID 19:25:07 Paper Kirby 2390: Es una maid 19:25:10 Mereshi: (feliz) 19:25:11 Jammin' Jelly: "Arma que tiene una hoja cortante o una punta afilada y puede herir con ellas" well fuck 19:25:13 Rose's Ghostheaven: maido flora 19:25:13 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: yo probe el mil hojas y esta buenisimo 19:25:15 Jake el mago: que fue aceptada en una empresa de videojuegos 19:25:20 Sugar-coated Neptune: Morph, yo también 19:25:24 Sugar-coated Neptune: Es muy bueno 19:25:30 Yukine's Odyssey: .... 19:25:33 Yukine's Odyssey: Pasa el de Blocky. 19:25:34 Sugar-coated Neptune: Mi mamá antes lo compraba seguido porque lo vendían bastante barato en la panadería 19:25:36 Jake el mago: Pasaba su tiempo libre perfeccionando diseños 19:25:45 Mereshi: Lo de asesino, victima y eso (? 19:25:48 Jake el mago: Asesino: 7 19:25:51 Mereshi: uf 19:25:51 Jake el mago: Victima: 1 19:25:52 Jammin' Jelly: my dad works at nintendo 19:25:54 Paper Kirby 2390: un clásico 19:25:56 Jake el mago: Sobreviviente: 10 19:25:59 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:25:59 Mereshi: 10 no 19:26:00 Mereshi: 100 19:26:00 Paper Kirby 2390: rip 19:26:01 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:26:02 Mereshi: (feliz) 19:26:02 Jake el mago: Traidor: 6 19:26:04 Paper Kirby 2390: Para qué matas 19:26:09 Jake el mago: Mente Maestra: 9 19:26:18 Yukine's Odyssey: Es chido matarse. (? 19:26:18 Colorado Coloradus: De qué hablan 19:26:31 Jake el mago: AD 19:26:38 Mereshi: Hermosos datos :) 19:26:40 Colorado Coloradus: A 19:26:46 Jake el mago: Gustos: Queso, minecraft, ordenadores, videojuegos, super mario, las katanas 19:26:51 Paper Kirby 2390: (derp) 19:26:56 Yukine's Odyssey: Maincra 19:27:02 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Colo, de lo que pusimos en DanganSaga Zero 19:27:04 Mereshi: las katanas 19:27:08 Mereshi: (feliz) 19:27:13 Sugar-coated Neptune: Colo, en este DS te vas a inscribir? 19:27:17 Jake el mago: Disgustos: Las ifangirls/i, fandoms toxicos sejemminecraft/s, herramientas en general 19:27:20 Mereshi: Mejor en el 3DS 19:27:25 Mereshi: las fangirls K 19:27:26 Yukine's Odyssey: exdididi 19:27:29 Paper Kirby 2390: nani 19:27:40 Sugar-coated Neptune: ni que las chicas le llovieran a ad 19:27:41 Mereshi: lMe muero de la risa 19:27:49 Jake el mago: Blocky nacio en un pueblo español de nombre desconocido 19:27:54 Rose's Ghostheaven: ya sabía que lo de blocky venía mal-- K 19:27:55 Jake el mago: sus padres tuvieron que dejarlo a los 10 años 19:28:01 Jake el mago: y este se tuvo que escapar de su hogas 19:28:03 Jake el mago: hogar* 19:28:10 Yukine's Odyssey: Ni recuerdo que puse en el mio. 19:28:12 Yukine's Odyssey: (derp) 19:28:12 Rose's Ghostheaven: osea 19:28:13 Jake el mago: Tiempo despues llego a una pequeña aldea donde fue ciudadano 19:28:20 Rose's Ghostheaven: lo dejaron y se escapa 19:28:22 Sugar-coated Neptune: no suena tan mal pero tiene un plot hole 19:28:24 Jake el mago: Alli tuvo clases de informatica y consiguio grandes conocimientos 19:28:32 Sugar-coated Neptune: el plot hole sería la razón de por qué sus padres lo dejaron 19:28:33 Mereshi: Después pasas el de Aki (?? 19:28:36 Paper Kirby 2390: Ah caray 19:28:36 Jake el mago: Len, sabes que pusiste en su historia? 19:28:39 Rose's Ghostheaven: iverga el de melania 19:28:40 Jake el mago: "Es un secreto" 19:28:42 Jake el mago: Solo eso 19:28:44 Jake el mago: me cago en 19:28:44 Paper Kirby 2390: lol 19:28:57 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: mierda me rei con eso 19:28:58 Yukine's Odyssey: Es que tenia planeado hacerlo Pure Evil. 19:29:01 Jake el mago: Capaz de salvar a alguien que acaba de conocer: Indeciso 19:29:05 Yukine's Odyssey: Y tenia que ocultar la historia. 19:29:16 Sugar-coated Neptune: pffff 19:29:20 Jake el mago: Persona que odia muere: Me daria un poco de pena 19:29:24 Jake el mago: Familia: Si y si 19:29:30 Jake el mago: Peor defecto: El deporte 19:29:36 Sugar-coated Neptune: entonces por qué sus padres le dejaron 19:29:36 Colorado Coloradus: Si y si qué 19:29:37 Jake el mago: Vacaciones: Playa 19:29:38 Mereshi: Yo planee a Flora para que fuese asesina 19:29:38 Sugar-coated Neptune: chan chan chan 19:29:42 Colorado Coloradus: Esos son los hermanos? 19:29:52 Mereshi: Que si le importa la familia 19:29:54 Jake el mago: Que te gustaria encontrar en la cafeteria: Un gran trozo de queso 19:29:54 Mereshi: Y puso Si y Si 19:29:59 Paper Kirby 2390: Wow 19:30:02 Jake el mago: scofcofniñoratacof 19:30:06 Paper Kirby 2390: xDDD 19:30:06 Mereshi: (feliz) 19:30:08 Yukine's Odyssey: sPuto 19:30:29 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Jake, ¿puedes MP? 19:30:31 Jake el mago: Si 19:30:34 Jake el mago: Asesino: 3 19:30:37 Jake el mago: Victima: 5 19:30:42 Jake el mago: Sobreviviente: 10 19:30:44 Paper Kirby 2390: r(' ' 19:30:45 Jake el mago: Tradiro: 2 19:30:45 Rose's Ghostheaven: jajaj 10? 19:30:46 Jake el mago: traidor* 19:30:47 Rose's Ghostheaven: JAJAJ 19:30:50 Paper Kirby 2390: Y con ese plan pendejo 19:30:52 Paper Kirby 2390: Que lo mató 19:30:53 Mereshi: LOL} 19:30:53 Jake el mago: Mente Maestra: 9 19:30:55 Paper Kirby 2390: 10/10 19:30:58 Rose's Ghostheaven: MM 9 19:30:59 Rose's Ghostheaven: jasfijnskhdej 19:31:05 Mereshi: Sigue con Aki 19:31:06 Jake el mago: y ahora? 19:31:06 Rose's Ghostheaven: imagínense a AD MM 19:31:08 Paper Kirby 2390: !roll d18 19:31:09 HackMew: @Paper Kirby 2390 Tiro un dado de 18 caras... resultado:b 8 /b 19:31:10 Sugar-coated Neptune: blocky mente maestra pfodgkvdfl 19:31:12 Rose's Ghostheaven: iverga melania 19:31:15 Paper Kirby 2390: nooooo, para que el dado entonceeeeeees 19:31:20 Mereshi: Deja vu 19:31:32 Yukine's Odyssey: ¿Que pude yo en el Asesino, traidor, MM, Sobreviviente? 19:31:41 Paper Kirby 2390: Deja que toque ver a Alistair 19:31:56 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:31:56 Jake el mago: Gustos: Pañuelos, paraguas, cremas hidratantes, escobas, joyas 19:32:11 Rose's Ghostheaven: lol se me olvidaron las cremas y las escobas 19:32:11 Jake el mago: Disgustos: Agujas, Vasos de cristal, flores muy grandes, periodicos, llaveros 19:32:11 Paper Kirby 2390: Leí pañales en vez de paraguas k 19:32:15 Rose's Ghostheaven: de algo le salió la bruja-- 19:32:18 Jake el mago: ... y la raflesia? 19:32:21 Jake el mago: o como se diga 19:32:24 Rose's Ghostheaven: la rafflesia no era tan grande 19:32:24 Mereshi: fLORES MUYGRANDES 19:32:27 Mereshi: Ay 19:32:27 Jake el mago: Si lo era 19:32:31 Rose's Ghostheaven: me dijiste que podía entrar en el inventario 19:32:36 Rose's Ghostheaven: con eso es suficiente para que no le disguste 19:32:42 Rose's Ghostheaven: (toad) 19:32:57 Rose's Ghostheaven: si es tipo venusaur se muere 19:32:59 Jake el mago: Perdona que mas odia muere: Tendria mucha satisfaccion! Por mas raro que suene. 19:33:05 Rose's Ghostheaven: JSKGJNJKSHJ 19:33:05 Paper Kirby 2390: Me hubiera gustado ver que usaras la mitad de tu inventario 19:33:24 Jake el mago: Le importas a tu familia: Creo que a mi mama le importo, aunque a papa si le importe mucho, yo los quiero igual 19:33:46 Jake el mago: Peor defecto: Dicen que me parezco a una niña pequeña, pero seguro soy mayor que todos 19:33:48 Paper Kirby 2390: Is that a Lana reference-- 19:33:50 Rose's Ghostheaven: JASJAKSKSH 19:33:51 Jake el mago: Vacaciones: invierno 19:33:56 Rose's Ghostheaven: mayor que todos 19:33:57 Rose's Ghostheaven: y tiene 16 19:33:59 Jake el mago: restaurante: comida 19:34:03 Rose's Ghostheaven: COMIDA JADKJSAKGJH 19:34:04 Paper Kirby 2390: Wow 19:34:11 Jake el mago: informacion adicional: Posee quimerismo 19:34:20 Colorado Coloradus: Wowow 19:34:21 Paper Kirby 2390: Qué es eso 19:34:22 Jake el mago: Eso jamas lo dijo, no? 19:34:29 Rose's Ghostheaven: Dio una referencia una vez 19:34:30 Jake el mago: Es alguien que tiene 2 ADN en el cuerpo 19:34:34 Paper Kirby 2390: Ooooohhhh 19:34:35 Mereshi: s un trastorno genético cuya teoría postula que dos cigotos, tras la fecundación, se combinan formando uno solo que se desarrolla 19:34:36 Jake el mago: Que Yoshi explique (?) 19:34:47 Rose's Ghostheaven: cuando preguntó si se podía hacer prueba de ADN en la academia 19:34:54 Rose's Ghostheaven: es por eso que tenía heterocromia (toad) 19:35:16 Jake el mago: Asesino: b10 19:35:20 Jake el mago: Victima: 2 19:35:29 Rose's Ghostheaven: 10/10 19:35:30 Jake el mago: Sobreviviente: b10 19:35:34 Rose's Ghostheaven: 10/10 19:35:37 Jake el mago: Traidor: b10 19:35:43 Jake el mago: Mente Maestra: b10 19:35:45 Paper Kirby 2390: Casi logra ser sobreviviente 19:35:45 Rose's Ghostheaven: 100/10 19:35:51 Superyoshibros20: Alguien mencionó mi nombre 19:35:58 Rose's Ghostheaven: Yoshi, explícale el quimerismo a Roma (? 19:36:03 Mereshi: Ser asesino es divertido 19:36:04 Jake el mago: yomero 19:36:23 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: nojoda alemania no me defraudes 19:36:49 Paper Kirby 2390: Vamos Doitsu 19:36:58 Mereshi: Sigue luego con Alister, Yenevara o Eliet 19:37:01 Jake el mago: Ya gane la copa del año pasado 19:37:03 Jake el mago: que pereza 19:37:09 Paper Kirby 2390: >:c 19:37:35 Superyoshibros20: Oh, el quimerismo 19:37:46 Superyoshibros20: No conocía ese trastorno 19:37:48 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:37:48 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 19:37:50 Rose's Ghostheaven: (toad) 19:37:56 Paper Kirby 2390: lol 19:37:56 Rose's Ghostheaven: esto va fuera de nuestros límites 19:37:58 Superyoshibros20: Bueno, en realidad las mujeres pueden padecerlo naturalmente 19:38:03 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:38:03 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:38:08 Jake el mago: Ufff, que alemania empato 19:38:16 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:38:27 Jake el mago: ahora cual? 19:38:27 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:38:29 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:38:29 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:38:33 Paper Kirby 2390: Dadooo... 19:38:42 Rose's Ghostheaven: ascot 19:38:43 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:38:48 Mereshi: Ascot 19:39:08 Paper Kirby 2390: _( _ *sonido de "noruma checku"* 19:39:16 BowserRDML: kek 19:39:20 Jake el mago: Gustos: Esferas de nieve, sombreros magicos, perros, un autografo de su ilusionista favorito, consolas de videojuegos 19:39:29 Colorado Coloradus: Perros 19:39:33 Colorado Coloradus: Best personaje 19:39:38 Paper Kirby 2390: lol 19:39:39 Jake el mago: Disgustos: Remolacha, gatos, mascaras, lapices triangulares, animales de goma 19:39:42 Colorado Coloradus: 10/10 mejor desarrollo 19:39:47 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 19:39:48 Colorado Coloradus: Would watch again 19:39:50 Paper Kirby 2390: Lo gracioso es que usó una máscara 19:40:06 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: vale colo dame tu poder para sobrevivir en este ds 19:40:10 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:40:15 Jake el mago: informacion adicional:Amante del helado de vainilla 19:40:16 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:40:24 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:40:26 Mereshi: K 19:40:27 Colorado Coloradus: Vale choca tus talones 3 veces 19:40:27 Yukine's Odyssey: Engaña a Himeka. 19:40:28 Yukine's Odyssey: (? 19:40:30 Jake el mago: Serias capaz de salvar a alguien: Si, prefiero dar mi vida 19:40:32 Mereshi: Le pego cacho a Himeka con el helado 19:40:39 Mereshi: nononononono 19:40:45 Mereshi: Fuertes revelaciones 19:40:47 Jake el mago: Persona que mas odia muere: Solo le tendria respeto 19:40:52 Colorado Coloradus: Le pego cacho con Monokuma 19:41:02 Jake el mago: Familia: Si, lo creo, no estaria aqui si no fuera por ellos 19:41:04 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:41:05 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:41:07 Jake el mago: Peor defecto: Ser un cobarde 19:41:13 Jake el mago: Vacaciones: Playa 19:41:15 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:41:28 Jake el mago: Asesino: 1 19:41:31 Jake el mago: Victima: 1 19:41:36 Jake el mago: Sobreviviente: 10 19:41:40 Jake el mago: Traidor: 10 19:41:44 Jake el mago: Mente Maestra: 1 19:41:53 Mereshi: Traidor lol 19:41:58 Jake el mago: Ascot cumplio todos sus objetivos 19:42:16 BowserRDML: Lol 19:42:36 Sugar-coated Neptune: Para cuando el formulario del nuevo DS? (:c) 19:42:37 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:42:47 Paper Kirby 2390: Paciencia 19:43:02 Sugar-coated Neptune: Es que tengo hype ya tengo a mi rusa ya hecha (?? 19:43:45 Jake el mago: Itaria puso en Mente Maestra: 8 19:43:47 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:43:55 Paper Kirby 2390: Pensé que puse 7 19:43:58 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 19:44:02 BowserRDML: Lastima que no lo logro (?) 19:44:13 Paper Kirby 2390: No es una lástima 19:44:23 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:44:25 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:45:21 Sugar-coated Neptune: ALEMANIA DIO GOL 19:45:22 Sugar-coated Neptune: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 19:45:27 Paper Kirby 2390: Yay 19:45:35 Sugar-coated Neptune: V-Vamos Alemania no me traiciones qwq 19:45:42 Sugar-coated Neptune: Por ahí tengo mi banderita de Alemania (?? 19:45:52 Rose's Ghostheaven: oigan chicos 19:45:56 Colorado Coloradus: A mi me salen 1-1 19:45:57 Rose's Ghostheaven: se me murió la waifu que paraliza el tiempo 19:45:58 Rose's Ghostheaven: qué hago 19:46:09 Sugar-coated Neptune: Por eso, 1-1 19:46:14 Paper Kirby 2390: Llorar porque yo tengo a Sayaka-- 19:46:17 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 19:46:18 Jammin' Jelly: you can't za warudo your way outta this one, rose 19:46:27 Colorado Coloradus: Dio con ropa de maid 19:46:39 Rose's Ghostheaven: es que no es Sakuya 19:46:49 Paper Kirby 2390: Eso, me equivoqué (? 19:46:53 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:47:03 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 19:47:06 Sugar-coated Neptune: Yo tenía una OC que controlaba el tiempo que estaba muy inspirada en Sakuya en parte 19:47:09 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:47:09 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:47:09 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:47:13 Sugar-coated Neptune: Se llamaba Lola 19:47:17 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:47:18 Rose's Ghostheaven: sjajaj a mí no me miren 19:47:19 Sugar-coated Neptune: ...bueno, lolita (? 19:47:20 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:47:30 Rose's Ghostheaven: siclaro que yo no tengo personajes que controlan el tiempo nonono 19:47:39 Rose's Ghostheaven: isse equivocan 19:47:39 Jammin' Jelly: yo iba a hacer un oc que controlaba el tiempo pero eso es muy op y lo deshice (? 19:47:47 Sugar-coated Neptune: Ahorita que lo veo, su diseño me recuerda a algo que haría Rose 19:47:50 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:47:53 Sugar-coated Neptune: Porque ella tenía un ojo con un diseño en forma de X 19:48:00 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:48:01 Sugar-coated Neptune: Y el otro lo tenía normal 19:48:18 Sugar-coated Neptune: Tenía el pelo largo y un diseño de corazón en su pelo 19:48:20 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: no tengo a un oc con poderes de tiempo 19:48:22 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: tengo DOS 19:48:29 Rose's Ghostheaven: yo no tengo 19:48:29 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:48:34 Sugar-coated Neptune: Hace mucho la rediseñé 19:48:35 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:48:41 Yukine's Odyssey: Yo tampoco jsjsj 19:48:42 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: un velocista que para el tiempo y un policia negro que edita el tiempo a lo king crimson 19:48:46 Sugar-coated Neptune: No quiero mostrar su diseño original 19:48:47 Paper Kirby 2390: Y yo pues, soy maestría hielo-- 19:48:54 Sugar-coated Neptune: Me da pena porque es un dibujo viejo qwq 19:48:58 Rose's Ghostheaven: yo sigo diciendo que no tengo nonono 19:49:00 Sugar-coated Neptune: Y mis dibujos viejos son 19:49:01 Yukine's Odyssey: Yo tengo a uno de los villanos más depravados-- 19:49:04 Sugar-coated Neptune: son feos 19:50:06 Yukine's Odyssey: Stop it! 19:50:07 Yukine's Odyssey: Stop it! 19:50:20 Paper Kirby 2390: Ya que pararon con los formularios, empezaré a disfrutar mi nutella 19:50:24 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:50:34 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:50:38 Yukine's Odyssey: El soooool, sale en Kuwait. (? 19:51:04 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:51:11 Sugar-coated Neptune: Quiero ver si consigo el diseño de Lolita (? 19:51:19 Jake el mago: k 19:51:45 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:52:02 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:52:15 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 19:52:25 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:52:34 Yukine's Odyssey: ALEMANIA 19:52:35 Sugar-coated Neptune: GOL 19:52:35 Yukine's Odyssey: ANOTO GOL 19:52:36 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: SÍ 19:52:36 Sugar-coated Neptune: DE ALEMANIA 19:52:38 Sugar-coated Neptune: SÍIII 19:52:38 Sugar-coated Neptune: GF'ERÑ 19:52:40 Jake el mago: Ufff 19:52:42 Yukine's Odyssey: GANO! 19:52:44 Sugar-coated Neptune: (zafiro) 19:52:45 Colorado Coloradus: Qué 19:52:45 Jammin' Jelly: mi hermano grita 19:52:46 Sugar-coated Neptune: LO LOGRAMOS 19:52:48 Sugar-coated Neptune: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 19:52:50 Rose's Ghostheaven: Joder sí se volvieron locos 19:52:52 Jammin' Jelly: creo que le va a alemania 19:52:55 Rose's Ghostheaven: ya yo sabía que no debía apostar por nadie 19:52:55 Sugar-coated Neptune: Madre santísima 19:52:57 Colorado Coloradus: Los suecos :( 19:52:58 Sugar-coated Neptune: Yo 19:53:00 Paper Kirby 2390: Síiiiiiiiiiiiiiii 19:53:01 Sugar-coated Neptune: Yo quiero 19:53:02 Sugar-coated Neptune: GRITAR 19:53:04 Sugar-coated Neptune: ALELUYA 19:53:10 Sugar-coated Neptune: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 19:53:24 Jake el mago: Que golazo 19:53:26 Yukine's Odyssey: jsjsjsjs 19:53:31 Colorado Coloradus: Yo que le iba a los suecos 19:53:38 Sugar-coated Neptune: Mi ascendencia se siente satisfecha 19:53:40 Sugar-coated Neptune: (zafiro) 19:53:40 Jammin' Jelly: casi me hace olvidar que mexico le gano 19:53:42 Jammin' Jelly: (???????????? 19:53:43 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: toda mi familia le va a alemania 19:54:00 Sugar-coated Neptune: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 19:54:08 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: y la guapa neppu también así que por consiguiente le voy a alemania 19:54:08 Sugar-coated Neptune: Me siento tan satisfecha 19:54:10 Rose's Ghostheaven: yo quería irle a suecia pero 19:54:14 Rose's Ghostheaven: estaba insegura porque alemania es alemania 19:54:17 Sugar-coated Neptune: Ave María PURÍSIMA 19:54:45 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:55:02 Sugar-coated Neptune: SÍ 19:55:05 Sugar-coated Neptune: GANÓ 19:55:06 Sugar-coated Neptune: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 19:55:47 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:55:48 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 19:56:18 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 19:56:56 Colorado Coloradus: Novale 19:57:09 Colorado Coloradus: Ahora Suecia le tiene que ganar a México pero estos andan todo op 19:57:20 Sugar-coated Neptune: México se puso acción turbo pues 19:58:01 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: erga mano 19:58:10 Rose's Ghostheaven: suecia did nothing wrong 19:58:41 Sugar-coated Neptune: Qué sabroso 19:58:43 Sugar-coated Neptune: (zafiro) 19:59:13 Paper Kirby 2390: Sí, la nutella está bien sabrosa 19:59:26 Paper Kirby 2390: Aunque me empalaga muy rápido que debo tomar agua constantemente 20:00:16 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:01:06 Yukine's Odyssey: 19-2000 20:02:04 Sugar-coated Neptune: sólo conseguí un chibi de lolita 20:02:08 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:02:09 Sugar-coated Neptune: de una animación del 2013 sin terminar 20:02:12 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:03:38 Sugar-coated Neptune: Voy a dibujarla luego de mostrarla (? 20:04:51 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:04:53 Yukine's Odyssey: woop 20:05:10 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:05:14 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:05:15 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:05:25 Rose's Ghostheaven: !roll d9 20:05:25 HackMew: @Rose's Ghostheaven Tiro un dado de 9 caras... resultado:b 2 /b 20:05:29 BowserRDML: ..... que rayos con el ultimo cap del manga de BNHA que salio 20:05:32 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha salido del chat. ~ 20:05:32 Rose's Ghostheaven: ... me equivoqué 20:05:37 BowserRDML: nonono, no me hagan esto 20:05:37 Rose's Ghostheaven: !roll d7 20:05:38 HackMew: @Rose's Ghostheaven Tiro un dado de 7 caras... resultado:b 2 /b 20:05:40 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:05:43 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 20:05:48 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:05:49 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:05:55 Rose's Ghostheaven: intenso 20:05:58 ADgee: Xd 20:06:19 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:06:30 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:06:33 ADgee: !roll d8 20:06:34 HackMew: @ADgee Tiro un dado de 8 caras... resultado:b 2 /b 20:06:36 ADgee: . 20:06:50 ADgee: (wat) 20:07:00 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:07:21 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:07:23 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:07:27 Sugar-coated Neptune: ...Se me congeló el navegador 20:07:33 Sugar-coated Neptune: Bueno 20:07:35 Sugar-coated Neptune: ya la paso 20:07:46 BowserRDML: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DgWMZABW0AE9cgv.png 20:07:46 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:07:47 Sugar-coated Neptune: img="image.ibb.co/buVUqT/WP_20180623_16_02_03_Pro.jpg" Esta cosa es del 2013 20:07:49 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:07:49 Sugar-coated Neptune: Por eso se ve tan amorfa 20:07:54 Sugar-coated Neptune: ...y es un chibi 20:08:44 Jake el mago: lol 20:08:53 Sugar-coated Neptune: Antes hacía muy mal la anatomía 20:09:27 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:09:33 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:09:35 ADgee: Tanto cambio en 5 años 20:10:03 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:10:11 Yukine's Odyssey: Bye 20:10:33 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 20:10:37 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:10:40 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 20:10:45 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:11:15 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:11:17 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: me encanta como termino el capítulo 22 de goblin slayer porque justamente fue lo que le paso a mi grupo 20:11:21 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:11:47 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 20:11:51 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:12:00 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:12:24 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:12:30 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:12:32 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:13:02 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:13:14 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:13:44 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:14:04 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:14:09 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:14:34 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:14:39 Jake el mago: Guitarras 20:14:42 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:15:08 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: explosiones 20:15:12 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:15:26 Sugar-coated Neptune: nya ~ 20:15:26 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:15:26 Rose's Ghostheaven: tirada final dibujaré lo que me salga 20:15:26 Sugar-coated Neptune: (?? 20:15:27 Rose's Ghostheaven: !roll d7 20:15:28 HackMew: @Rose's Ghostheaven Tiro un dado de 7 caras... resultado:b 5 /b 20:15:38 Rose's Ghostheaven: iboh 20:15:45 Rose's Ghostheaven: un moment- 20:15:56 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:15:56 Rose's Ghostheaven: ... tiré mal (toad) 20:16:07 Rose's Ghostheaven: ay que importa no llegó a 7 20:16:08 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:16:38 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:16:39 Paper Kirby 2390: Ugh.... 20:16:41 Paper Kirby 2390: Sueño... 20:16:44 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:17:14 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:17:20 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:17:49 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:17:54 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:17:56 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 20:18:24 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:18:37 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:19:03 ~ ADgee ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:19:06 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:19:19 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:19:36 ADgee: !roll d7 20:19:37 HackMew: @ADgee Tiro un dado de 7 caras... resultado:b 4 /b 20:19:49 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:20:01 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:20:21 Rose's Ghostheaven: ... o debería tirarlo? 20:20:27 Rose's Ghostheaven: ... 20:20:28 Rose's Ghostheaven: !roll d6 20:20:28 HackMew: @Rose's Ghostheaven Tiro un dado de 6 caras... resultado:b 1 /b 20:20:31 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:20:33 ADgee: (why) 20:20:39 ADgee: (cry) 20:20:42 Rose's Ghostheaven: holy f me la puso difícil 20:20:44 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:21:14 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:21:22 ADgee: !roll d10 20:21:22 HackMew: @ADgee Tiro un dado de 10 caras... resultado:b 9 /b 20:21:29 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:21:59 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:22:17 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:22:47 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:23:09 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:23:55 ADgee: !roll d7 20:23:56 HackMew: @ADgee Tiro un dado de 7 caras... resultado:b 1 /b 20:24:05 ADgee: (toad) 20:25:03 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:25:10 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:25:40 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:26:06 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:26:36 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:26:53 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:27:17 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:27:20 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:28:26 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 20:28:33 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:29:03 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:30:54 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:31:02 Jake el mago: ... 20:31:06 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:31:07 Jake el mago: Y que hacen? 20:31:33 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:31:36 Sugar-coated Neptune: estaba dibujando a lolita pero a la vez estoy distraída leyendo un manga 20:31:37 Sugar-coated Neptune: (:c) 20:31:39 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:31:57 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 20:32:09 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:32:14 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:32:32 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:33:52 Superyoshibros20: ver YT 20:34:42 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Leyendo Goblin Slayer 20:35:01 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Mientras mi padre ve una pelicula de Troya. 20:35:07 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: ... 20:35:15 Rose's Ghostheaven: explotando mi carpeta de vestidos de novia 20:35:18 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Y ahora está viendo la peli de Linterna Verde 20:36:06 Jake el mago: que rapido ve peliculas 20:36:12 ~ Colorado Coloradus ha salido del chat. ~ 20:36:18 Jake el mago: Ahora que esta viendo? (?) 20:36:25 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:36:25 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:36:27 SuperSonicStyle2: Hola 20:36:45 Mereshi: Something in you-u-u 20:36:49 Mereshi: Lit up heaven on me-e-e-e 20:37:01 Mereshi: The feeling wont let me sle-e-e-epp cuz im lost in 20:37:02 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:37:09 Mereshi: The way you move the way you feel (d8giros) 20:37:51 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 20:37:51 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:37:56 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:38:10 Rose's Ghostheaven: !roll d7 20:38:11 HackMew: @Rose's Ghostheaven Tiro un dado de 7 caras... resultado:b 2 /b 20:38:15 Marshallow: The way you move is a mistery 20:38:51 Mereshi: Ooone kiss is all it takes 20:38:55 Mereshi: Fallin' in love with me 20:39:01 Mereshi: Possibilities, i look like all you need 20:39:14 Marshallow: Oh 20:39:15 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 20:39:17 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:39:17 Marshallow: my gawd 20:39:24 Marshallow: i feel it everywhere telephone wires 20:39:25 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:39:25 Marshallow: above 20:39:30 Marshallow: are slizzing like snares 20:39:45 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha salido del chat. ~ 20:39:46 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:39:47 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:40:08 ~ Rose's Ghostheaven ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:41:40 ~ SuperSonicStyle2 ha salido del chat. ~ 20:42:51 Mereshi: Honey im on fire 20:42:57 Mereshi: i feel it everywhere 20:43:13 Mereshi: Nothin' scares me anymore 20:43:24 Marshallow: Kiss me hard before you go 20:43:28 Marshallow: Summer time sadness 20:43:35 BowserRDML: volvi (emmm) 20:43:44 Marshallow: I just wanted you to know, that baby you're the best 20:44:06 BowserRDML: nel 20:44:19 Marshallow: i got a summer time 20:44:23 Marshallow: summer time sadness 20:44:30 Marshallow: su su summer time, summer time sadness 20:44:56 Jake el mago: ... 20:44:58 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: yt="lIVgxFabzdE" 20:46:11 Jake el mago: lag de porquerias 20:46:23 Jake el mago: madre mias 20:46:28 Jake el mago: Ahora soy indio 20:46:38 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: what 20:47:13 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 20:48:09 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:48:52 ~ Megatroy ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:48:56 Megatroy: Hey 20:49:01 Megatroy: Buenas, peña 20:49:15 BowserRDML: HEY MEGARL 20:49:25 Megatroy: HEY VADILLA 20:49:57 Rose's Ghostheaven: fukodaneee fukodaneeeeee 20:50:20 Jake el mago: k 20:50:58 Megatroy: Qué gusto entrar a un chat y que te salude una persona 20:51:13 Megatroy: Que la gente te abrace con su cariño y amor :) 20:51:26 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 20:51:27 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 20:51:27 Sugar-coated Neptune: ola 20:51:30 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:51:40 Megatroy: Yo también te quiero 20:51:49 BowserRDML: Pero mega, abrazarte no puedo (?) 20:52:29 Rose's Ghostheaven: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9g6fQMGMBs creo que esta es mi nueva canción de cuna 20:52:43 Megatroy: Vada 20:52:48 Megatroy: Un abrazo virtual 20:52:52 Megatroy: Esos también molan 20:52:53 Megatroy: <3 20:53:53 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 20:54:06 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 20:55:13 Jake el mago: lol Category:Registro_del_Chat/2018